


Forget Me Not

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, writing this gave me cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Deceit accidentally fell in love with Patton and tries to not express itlets see how long that lasts huh?((CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SELFIShNESS V. SELFLESSNESS PT.2))
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 22
Kudos: 150





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I blame a friend of mine who gave me all sorts of cute moceit headcanons today and forced me to write this

Self-control only takes you so far. This is how Janus found himself standing outside Patton’s door at three am having just knocked on it, surely waking Patton from his night’s rest.

It had been nearly six months since Janus had been accepted. A week after it happened Patton invited him to a fam-ILY dinner. Offered him extra cookies he had back. A month after that he made Janus a sweater. Janus responded in kind with actually researching philosophers that shared similar ideas to Patton and dropped off a folder full of facts outside his door. Maybe Patton could use them in the next debate.

The folder appeared bland sitting there on the floor alone so Jay summoned a small bundle of forget-me-nots and as he set them down on top of the folder he realized he very much would like to kiss Patton. A soft barely-there kiss on every one of the other side’s freckles.

He wanted to know if Patton would flush under the attention. He wanted to know if he might be able to press one last kiss to Patton’s lips. A little slower, gentle still.

When had that happened?

When had he started wanting this? To hold the other side, comforting him with slow, careful, touches? He had never been a fan of reaching for things he couldn’t have so when had he started unknowingly reaching for that?

He firmly told himself to stop and yet…

Time after time he found himself carefully crafting gifts for Patton and leaving them anonymously at his door.

He wasn’t a fool, none of his following gifts were as telling about who Patton’s admirer was as the first had been.

The next gift was a bottle of nail polish that changed color with your mood, then a book on popular cooking techniques of the nineteen twenties, then a Stitch plushy because he knew Patton loved Lilo and Stitch. The only thing that remained consistent was the forget-me-nots. Every time, along with the gift, he left the flowers. That’s all that stayed the same.

Well, that and the clenching feeling Janus had in his chest every time he saw Patton using one of his gifts or carefully arranging the forget-me-nots in a vase.

Patton, of course, had asked around trying to find his admirer, but when he asked Janus if the gifts were from him, Janus did the last thing Patton expected. He answered honestly.

“Oh yes, Patton, it’s me. I just got lost in those does eyes of yours and fell hopelessly in love with you.”

“Okay okay, sorry I asked,” Patton answered with a giggle, assuming that he was being sarcastic, “I’ll go ask Thomas if he knows.”

And for months it had worked. Janus had held in the words that pressed against the back of his lips, threatening to spill out. Until he couldn’t anymore.

He didn’t remember walking up to Patton’s door, he didn’t remember deciding to knock. But he had done both of these very stupid things and after a few breathless moments, the door opened.

Patton was there, in a too big pajama shirt, his hair sticking up in every direction as if he had been electrocuted, he was squinting tiredly. He shouldn’t have been cute. How did the other sides not fall in love with him? His jokes, his smile, his kindness. How did Patton not have five suitors lined up in the hall each night to bid him sweet dreams before he went to bed?

“Hi Jayjay,” Patton yawned, and stretched, as he dropped his arms back to his sides the neck of the shirt slipped just enough to expose the smallest bit of collar bone. Janus felt slightly breathless. The constellation of freckles continued down Patton’s next to his shoulders and Janus was unprepared for this information.

He stuttered out what was meant to be an explanation, “I’m sorry, I- I don’t know why I’m here.” 

In truth, he knew exactly why he was here but he didn’t know if he should say.

Patton pouted slightly, “Don’t lie to me when I’m sleepy!”

“I’m sorry,” He said apologizing not just for waking him but for the gifts. For his self-control breaking. He should have tried harder. He should have sat in his room and waited for sleep to find him. Instead, he was here bothering Patton.

His emotions hung in the air heavily, like the smell of honeysuckle in the summer air. Janus was choking on them. Keeping back all the words that had been rehearsed in his mind endlessly.

Patton tilted his head, “Janus, tell me what’s up.”

“Can I-” Janus took a deep breath, “May I kiss you on the cheek?”

That wasn’t what he meant to say but then again he wasn’t too sure of what it was he meant to say anyway.

Patton stopped breathing for a moment, “I think I’d like that very much.”

Janus’s heart thudded loudly in his chest. He wondered if Patton could hear it.

Janus hesitated but leaned in. Patton was so still as he pressed his lips gently to Patton’s cheek.

Janus pulled back, feeling his face burning.

“I shouldn’t have done that, now I really don’t want to go,” Janus said, begging Patton to send him away. To let him stay.

“I don’t really want you to go either,” Patton breathed.

“The forget-me-nots, that was me,” He admitted looking down at the floor, unable to meet Patton’s eyes.

Patton was quiet for a long moment, processing the information. Then he gently took Janus’s hand.

“I Love you too, Jay.”

Janus looked up feeling tears stinging his eyes. This was impossible, Patton feeling the same. But he didn’t doubt Patton for a second. His voice had rung with such honesty that there was no denying it was true.

“May I kiss you?” He asked, hanging onto Patton’s hand to ground him.

“I think I’d like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they cuddle!
> 
> (dear lord I've gone soft)


End file.
